What if they lived?
by JD SPARKS
Summary: This story set in a Wives and Daughters alternate universe setting where Mrs. Hamley and Osborne never died. Starts when Roger returns home from Africa.
1. Chapter 1: Roger's Return

**Author's notes: So Elizabeth Gaskell's Wives and Daughters has to be one of my favorite books and I adore the mini-series to which I owe a great deal as it lead to my discovery of the novel. Honestly I think the mini-series is practically perfect in every way, so I don't really know why I'm writing this. I had this dream once and loved the idea, every now and again I think back on it and expand on the story in my head. I finally thought I'd put it down on paper so to speak.**

 **Let me know what you think. Are there even people looking for or reading W &D fics these days? Besides myself. I noticed there aren't too many out there, but again I think the mini-series did such a great job that even though the book was unfinished there was little that needed to be added to such a great story.**

 **STORY NOTES: This takes place in an Alternate Universe. In my story both Mrs. Hamley and Osborne Hamley are still alive, I like them as confidants and just love all the characters that I don't want any of them gone. Roger Hamley was still selected to go to Africa and almost everything leading up to his departure remains the same, but without the death of Osborne he had no reason to cut his trip short and so has been gone for years. Cynthia, having resolved her issues with Mr. Preston, broke off the engagement to Roger by post, and is now married to Mr. Henderson and living in London. Roger is finally returning home.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Roger's Return**

The salty sea air tussled Roger Hamley's brown locks and sent a tickle up his beard. He rubbed at it, noting how thick it had become. What a shock he was going to give his family upon his return! He could just make out the silhouette of the coast, seagulls starting to be heard from afar. It would not be long until he was back home on English soil. Finally, after more nearly 4 years, he would once again stand upon his homeland. Had it truly been so long?

He missed England, but he had seen and studied such amazing things abroad that he would not have changed things for the world. Except maybe that the beautiful Miss Kirkpatrick would have waited, and be waiting still for him. He had long come to terms with the fact that Cynthia had broken off their engagement. In his mind, he knew it was a ridiculous request to ask her to hold to their secret engagement for so long. Years apart with only letters to convey his feelings was obviously not enough to keep such a young and beautiful woman bound. Nor to keep their love fresh.

He could tell even from her letters and their brevity that her admiration was waning. When the final letter came, in his heart he already knew what she would say. There were no hard feelings. He was not at all upset that she had decided to end things. His family, however, was outraged, and further insulted to discover that as soon as Cynthia had jilted him; she had then gotten engaged to another man! The 'baggage' was now what his father called Cynthia in his letters, refusing to even write her name.

Miss Gibson, or Molly as he thought of her, had written him after a while informing him of all the news from Hollingford and of Cynthia's eventual marriage to one Mr. Henderson of London, a barrister-at-law. London, it probably suited Cynthia better to have lived in the city. He knew his mother was once a city girl and how much and how fondly she spoke of her city life. Molly did not mention much more of Cynthia in her later letters though. She kept strictly to asking about his adventures, probably to spare his feelings. He smiled thinking of all the curious things he had brought back and was eager to show Molly. From her letters his pupil was very interested in his research and the wildlife he had come across.

There was a particular species of beetle among the specimens that he was bringing home that he wanted to show her. Its exoskeleton shimmered with an incredible blue-green when hit by light and if you had seen it from afar you would think you were looking upon a living jewel. He had specially pinned one in hopes of presenting it to Cynthia on his return, but found that at least it seemed Molly would be able to appreciate it's natural beauty.

A cry from one of the sailors brought him out of his thoughts. The sailor was announcing that they would soon be docking soon and that all passengers need to be prepared to disembark when they did, as they would be leaving soon after for their next destination. Roger still needed to gather up his things in his cabin below deck. It wouldn't be long now. He hoped that all of his specimens and samples would make it safely along as well. They were packed on a cargo ship that wouldn't be arriving for a few more weeks. Hopefully he could find that beetle.

* * *

"OSBORNE!" Roger called out to the thin-faced, elegant man standing on tip-toes at the dock. It was obvious the dark haired young man was looking for someone, but Roger was not surprised that his own brother didn't recognize him upon first glance.

"ROGER!?" The wide smile that alighted Osborne Hamley's face probably reflected the one on Roger's own; probably the only similarity between the two at the moment. One sporting a full beard, thick mussed brown curls, and simple worn clothes of browns and tans; the other brother was clean shaven with hair carefully placed, and a finely embroidered black velvet coat.

"Osborne! It's so good to see you!" The two brothers clasped one another tightly. Osborne took a step back holding his younger brother at arm's length, staring wide-eyed at the taller man's face.

"Why I hardly recognize you! That beard! Why, Roger, I do say, you look quite the ruffian! And that tan! Trying to blend in with the locals I see!"

Roger laughed at his older brother's teasing. He put a hand to his beard scratching it purposefully. "It is quite the change is it not?"

"I'd say! Are you able to find your mouth in that mess?" Both men let out another roar of laughter before once again embracing in a hug. "I missed you!"

"And I you! Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh no, not at all. I'm staying at an inn a few streets down. The dock men seemed to know precisely when you would be arriving barring any bad weather, thankfully there has not been a cloud in the sky! So you see, I knew exactly when to be here. Come! We can grab a bite to eat. The coach to take us back to Hollingford isn't leaving for another couple hours. If all goes well, we should be back at Hamley Hall by late evening. Mother and father are so very eager to see you, they've not stopped talking about it for the past month or so! How was the journey?"

Roger smiled as his brother walked him down the docks, arm on his shoulder. How he had missed him, they had so much to catch up on. "The voyage was long; I've been at sea for weeks, but I was able to catch up with most of my letters. Do you know, I didn't even receive some of them until arriving at Lagos. I think there must have been at least 3 months worth of letters waiting for me! But enough about my letters. How are you? How is Aimee and little Osborne Jr?"

Osborne's smile brightened at the mention of his child. Roger slapped him on the back again. "You a father!"

"I know I can hardly believe it at times. Ossie is getting so big. He's walking now, and almost talking! Father spoils him and mother can hardly keep her hands off him half the time. He's been such a blessing to our family Roger. Such a blessing."

"I am so glad you told father and mother about him and Aimee."

"Yes, I am too. Though I could not have done so without your encouragement. Father was of course furious at first, and he refused to even acknowledge Aimee during those first few months. Thankfully he couldn't change mother's mind about housing Aimee while she was pregnant. Once Osborne Jr. arrived, everything changed. Aimee's English has improved greatly and father seems to be less hostile to her. I even overheard him commenting to mother on how much he appreciated that Aimee was trying to learn proper English. 'Well if she's going to live in this country, it's only right that she learn the language.'" Osborne said in a baritone voice imitating that of his father.

The two brothers laughed and continued their talks long into the day. They had lunch and soon found themselves back at Hamley Hall, just in time for dinner with their family. Mr. and Mrs. Hamley could hardly believe Roger's new appearance as well and most of the night was spent filling each other in on lost time.

Finally once they all realized how late it was the decided to retire for the night. Roger went up the old familiar stairs of Hamley Hall, thinking that it was just as he remembered it and at the same time different in a way. Something he couldn't put his finger on, maybe smaller than he remembered or even more cozy. He entered his room and found it exactly as he had left it years before. He was sure his mother would not have wanted a thing changed. The servants had set out a basin with water for him to cleanup and put out a clean nightshirt. He removed his dirty, travel worn clothes and washed himself with the provided cloth. As he lay in his bed, he closed his eyes completely happy, completely content, and most of all finally home.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Sorry I didn't get as far as I would have liked this chapter. Next up: Molly finds out Roger is home!**

 **Oh also I'm not British, I'm a sad American who hasn't taken a grammar class in something like 20 years. Please forgive my feeble attempts at trying to write in proper English. I love the language and the way people speak in British Dramas, but aside from what I gleam from books and TV I'm no expert. I apologize for any mistakes. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home Roger!

**Okay just to reiterate again. I don't really know why I'm writing this. I find Wives and Daughters almost perfect, but I had this dream that sprung this "what if" scenario in my head. I just love these characters and want to play in Mrs. Gaskell's wonderfully created universe. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome home Roger!**

"Morning Papa, morning Mama." Molly placed a kiss on her father's cheek as she took her seat at the table. Her father put down his paper to smile at his lovely daughter.

"And how are you this morning, goosey?" Mr. Gibson asked, addressing Molly with his affectionate nickname.

"Wonderful." Molly beamed. "I've had a letter from Cynthia." Mrs. Gibson's eyes immediately looked up from her meal and she sat straighter in frustration and curiosity. Molly, now familiar with her step-mother's ways, quickly passed a second parcel to the older woman across the table who eagerly took it from her hands. "Not to worry Mama, there was another letter for you."

Hyacinth Gibson's face took on a forcefully sweet smile. "Worry. Why ever would I worry? What a silly notion child, why its not been but a week since I last heard from Dear Cynthia, and if I do recall there was only one letter at that time, addressed to me." She gave another short smile and looked down to read her new letter.

Molly rolled her eyes at her mother's ridiculous need to turn everything into a competition. Molly knew firsthand that Cynthia's last letter had only been addressed to their Mama, chiefly because it dealt with questions regarding further details on items Hyacinth had asked Cynthia to purchase. Though Molly found it surprising that Mrs. Gibson had failed to include every detail in her letter of request in the first place. How very unlike Mama, had been a laughing point for her and Cynthia and the two girls speculated it was purposefully done so as to increase the number of letters addressed to herself.

"So what does Cynthia say?" asked her father, nudging his paper in Molly's direction.

"Oh not too much." Molly answered. "She mostly wrote to tell me how much she misses us and Hollingford, though I should hardly think it so considering how busy she is going from party to party every night. She says she attended three balls in the last two weeks! Why I could hardly take in the one ball when I visited them last spring, and I was there for nearly a whole month!"

"Oh yes well that sort of lifestyle isn't for everyone." said Mrs. Gibson giving Molly a comforting pat on the hand over the table. "I'm afraid poor Cynthia is too much like her own Mama. Why I remember a time when I attended no less than three balls in one week! Those were the days." She said aloud though Molly, and she suspected her father, had a tendency to tune Mrs. Gibson out whenever she'd go on about fancies from times past.

Her father sighed, and all but rolled his eyes in annoyance. He turned back to address his daughter. "Oh Molly. I quite forgot to mention Roger Hamley is back."

Molly's eyes lit up, and a genuine smile brightened her face. "Roger is back?" She had to set down the cup she was holding because her excitement was causing her whole body to tremble.

"Oh yes. Seems he's been back for a week or two now. I ran into him at the Hall when checking in on Mrs. Hamley."

"And how was he? How did he look?" Molly was eager to hear about her longtime friend after his lengthy time abroad.

"Oh he looked fine, yes. Very tan and had a beard!"

"A beard?!" Molly laughed trying to imagine a beard on Roger's face. "Well I must see that!"

"Yes, I'm sure you would get a good laugh, I hardly recognized him myself."

Molly was very interested to see such a sight. For a moment forgot her stepmother, stating aloud while nearly jumping out of her seat, "Perhaps I can stop by Hamley Hall today?" She had already started to make a move for the door when she heard her stepmother clear her throat.

Her mother looked at her incredulously. "My dear you cannot go calling on people when they have not asked you. I don't know what on earth you are thinking. I know you are good friends with the Hamley's, but honestly, you'd think you forgotten all common sense!"

Mr. Gibson quickly interrupted before Mrs. Gibson continued on her rant. "Not to worry. I spoke with Mrs. Hamley and the Squire and they would both love for you to come out whenever is convenient. I would take you but I have four appointments this afternoon that will take me back and forth across Hollingford all day." He turned to look out the window, it was quite overcast outside, though not raining as it had been the previous days. "You may want to wait though, at least until you can take the horse out. It's still rather wet out from the rains this past week."

"Oh no! I'd want to see them today! I have nothing else going on anyways, and I've been oh so eager to get out after being stuck indoors these past few days. Also I've been meaning to see little Ossie soon, Aimee and Osborne have told me he is going to be walking any day now." She tried to hide her eagerness for fear that her step-mother would squash it instantly, but it seemed that Mrs. Gibson had lost interest in the conversation after being shut out by Mr. Gibson earlier, and had started on Cynthia's letter.

"Mama?" Mrs. Gibson looked up from her letter. "Is it okay if I go to Hamley Hall this afternoon? Papa says I was invited." Molly took on as innocent and pleading a look as she could to add, "That is only if you are alright with me going." Molly knew the best way to manage Mrs. Gibson was to make sure the idea either seemed to come from her or to require her approval.

Mrs. Gibson looked at her. Then back at Mr. Gibson who gave her a small nod. "Well I suppose, but I'd like you back in time for dinner. If Mr. Gibson is going to be out all day I would not like to eat alone."

"Oh thank you, Mama!" Molly let out a big smile and rose from her chair. She planted a kiss on her step-mother's cheek as she rushed upstairs to get ready. She was excited to see everyone at Hamley Hall, but most of all she was eager to see her longtime friend Roger.

Roger had been a close confidant, mentor and friend to Molly when she needed one most. She had not been keen on the news of her father's remarriage and unfortunately had reacted rather badly. Roger had helped her accept and come to terms with her father's decision. He had also taken the time to introduce her to new ideas and books, sharing with her his love of the natural sciences. As the daughter of a doctor, a man of knowledge himself, she was eager to learn more and found the new hobby helped take her mind off of her soon to be stepmother.

Her stepmother, though obnoxious, had not all together been bad, though it may have seemed so at the time. The best part of the remarriage had been the introduction of Cynthia Kirkpatrick, her new stepsister, with whom Molly had felt an instant affinity with. Roger, too, had taken a liking to Miss Kirkpatrick, and they were engaged at one point in time. Roger very well could have been her brother-in-law had he married Cynthia, a thought that somehow hadn't brought her as much joy as it should have. Perhaps because she knew the match wasn't a good one. Previous to this she did love Roger as almost a true brother, and she knew that deep down Cynthia's flighty ways and light feelings were bound to hurt her good friend. She told herself many times that this is why she was so upset with their engagement and why it caused her such worry and anxiety.

Finally a year and a half ago Cynthia did what Molly had feared and broke off the engagement. Roger had not taken it as badly as she had expected.

She had still longed to know more about his adventures in Africa and how her friend was, so she finally mustered up the courage to write to him herself. For a long time she avoided the subject of her sister, but at his insistence she had divulged information about Cynthia's new engagement and wedding. It did seem through his subsequent letters that he did not harbor any anger at Cynthia and Molly respected him more for this.

Now she was eager to see Roger, for much had been going on in her own life in the past year. Part of her was curious about his thoughts on recent events, as she looked up to him and his opinions mattered very highly to her. She hoped she would be able to find time to speak with him about the matters. Since he had left, and with Cynthia living in London, she really felt she had no one she could talk to about the things bothering her.

Hopefully that would change now. She was sure Roger would know what she should do! She quickly tied her bonnet on and was out the door to make the trip to Hamley Hall.

* * *

It was soon obvious that she should have heeded her father's warnings about the wetness from the rains. She had blindly walked her usual path to Hamley Hall, a trek that took her across several fields. At one point she was so lost in thought about what she would say to everyone and wondering who all would be at the Hall that she took a step straight into thick mud, and sank in nearly a foot deep. She sighed at the mess and noted that she should be more mindful of her surroundings, but she found her skirt hems as well as shoes were coated in mud.

As Molly crossed the final stretch to the peak of the hill just before Hamley Hall she saw some figures in the distance. The small creek that usually ran under the bridge to the hall was now a wide river thanks to the abundant rain. As she approached it became clearer that the men seemed to be in the process of trying to move a large tree branch that had been swept down river and now lay across the bridge blocking passage. They had a couple of the Hamley horses out and bridled with a rope to pull the tree, but it looked as though so far it had not been successful.

Molly quickly made her way down to the bridge. She noticed the Squire on the far bank, along with the Hamley carriage driver and the two mares, there were two more men on her side of the river with their backs to her. It was apparent the men were struggling. The current from the river was keeping the tree branch pinned to the bridge, and making moving it difficult.

"Excuse me, is there anything I can do to help?" The two men closest to her turned a the sound of her voice. She immediately recognized Osborne in his fine clothes who looked out of place and yet also still so refined. He had been standing closest to her still dry and trying to direct the others from a place where he could remain so. The other man beyond him though drenched seemed familiar. As soon as he turned to face her though, his beard was enough to immediately identify him. It was Roger himself!

His beard looked nothing like she imagined! Since her father had told her he had one she'd been trying to picture it, but beards were quite a rarity and she had not but pictures to try and piece together what one would even look like. Roger's had come in a shade redder than his brown hair. It was thick and covered half his face, completely changing the shape and appearance of him, she stood there a bit perplexed at the strangeness of it. Soon a large and familiar toothy smile spread across his face splitting the furry mass with a gleam of white.

Osborne was already greeting her as Roger released his hold on the branch and waded up out of the river to say hello.

"Molly!" He took a step to give her a hug then realized how wet he was and refrained.

"Roger!" She had also stepped toward him and instead held out a hand which he took in his and clasped in greeting. "My father said you had grown out a beard, but I felt I had to see it to believe it!"

Roger's hand instinctively went up to his face. "Yes, well it was difficult to find time to shave it off. I've been meaning to since returning, but I find I like the shock in people's faces. Like yours now." He said indicating her face at the moment. She quickly looked away hoping she hadn't been gaping like a child. He gave a hearty laugh at her response.

"Forgive me. I hope I wasn't staring." Molly apologized.

"Oh do stare please! Then I wouldn't feel as if I were the only one!" Osborne chimed in from beside them. They all laughed as Osborne gave his younger brother a friendly pat on the back. Molly loved seeing Osborne and Roger together. She did not know two more amiable brothers. There was not an inkling of jealousy or rivalry between them, just genuine love.

"I see you've got a bit of a problem," Molly nodded back at the bridge. "Can I offer any help?"

Roger spoke up saying "Yes this bit of driftwood seems to have washed up this morning blocking our bridge. We've been trying to move the thing but the damned water keeps fighting us. It seems to be stuck but if we could just get it loose the horses could pull it out."

Osborne also looked to Molly. "Oh Molly we couldn't possibly ask you to help us. It's rather tiring work and there's a fair chance you'll end up dirty."

Molly smiled and quickly lifted up a skirt to hold out a mud-caked shoe. "I don't mind, and as you can see I've already managed to get dirty from the walk over." Before they could protest she started down the bank to the branch, raising and tucking her skirts to try and keep them from getting too wet. Soon she was stepping into the water towards the branch.

Osborne looked to Roger, who merely gave a shrug and they both went down to take the places they had left. Squire Hamley was trying his best to shout across the water that Miss Gibson should not be helping in the matter, but his words were drowned out and he eventually gave up when realizing everyone was back to trying to move the branch.

Molly had taken a spot just a little higher than where Roger had been. When he returned to his place, she could see he stood so deep in the water you couldn't see the tops of his boots. Where she was the water sat just above her ankles and despite her efforts were soaking the bottom of her skirts. Osborne stood a little behind her just high enough to barely be in the water. Squire Hamley and their coachman were across the river gripping the larger base of the branch. Molly looked at the branch and took hold of the nearest and largest branch she could get a decent amount of lift with.

As everyone took their places, each with a part of the large limb in hand, Osborne gave a cry. "On three we are going to try to lift the branch out of the water onto the bridge!" They all braced in preparation. "1... 2... 3!"

At the shout of three all five people gave a heave and Molly felt the branch give and raise from its stuck position. They were just getting it to clear the edge of the bridge when a branch previously stuck in the mud sprung loose knocking Molly over. In the slippery mud and running water she quickly lost her footing and fell right into the river. "MOLLY!" the men cried in unison! They all tried to rush to her aide, and even Osborne took a step into the water.

Roger being nearest to her quickly helped to lift her out of the water. All the men had mortified looks. "Molly! Are you hurt?! Are you okay." Roger said helping her up from the muddy banks. She had to roll on her right side which was now coated in mud. With Roger's help she regained her feet and came up laughing.

"Aye, I'm fine." She said trying to spit out some of the water she took in, in the most ladylike way possible. She tried to take a step further out of the river and noticed soft riverbed under her stockings. She lifted her left foot out of the water just enough to see her stocking covered foot, minus a shoe. "I think I lost a shoe in the mud," she said aloud. She wiggled her toes, and burst out in laughter. She soon found she couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculousness of her fall, and now her being drenched, muddy and with only one shoe. Roger had immediately started feeling around looking for her lost shoe. "It's alright Roger, you don't have to keep looking. It's probably washed down river by now." He continued searching but eventually came up empty.

She finally stopped laughing to catch her breath and looked up to see that the branch was lifted out of the water and resting on the bridge. "We did it!" she said and Roger looked back to the branch. She waived to the Squire across the water who breathed a visible sigh of relief. Then she pointed to the branch to remind him of their success. He smiled and sent the coachman usher the horse they had tied to the branch. With the branch now free from the current and mud, the horse was able to tow the debris off the bridge at a slow pace.

Roger and Osborne were both gathered around her with concern on their faces. "It's alright." She said again. "I'm fine, really and truly. It's just a shoe. Trust me I'm not bothered at its loss, though I might not be able to say the same for my stepmother."

Molly again smiled and gave a laugh to try and convince them she was speaking the truth. They tried laughing along, a nervous chuckle at first still full of surprise and fear, that soon turned genuine as they realized she herself was laughing in earnest. She looked down at herself, mud stained one side of her, and figured there was no point fearing to get wet. She carefully waded deeper into the water and used the river to rinse the mud off.

Osborne shook his head a little incredulous, before starting back to tell his father what had happened. Roger stood there laughing watching Molly drenched in water. Her cheeks were flushed from the exertion and cold, but there was a laugh on her lips as she washed mud from her hair and face. She turned to flash them a smile again, trying to reassure everyone that she wasn't bothered by being mud covered and soaked, and something caught in Roger's chest when she did.

Perhaps it was because he had not seen her in years, but at that moment he was suddenly struck by the fact that Molly Gibson was quite beautiful. Not that he didn't think her pretty, she was always a very pleasant looking girl, but she was also very much like a sister to him. She wasn't strikingly beautiful like her sister Cynthia, but she had delicate features that sat well in her face. Her dark hair was in contrast with her pale ivory skin that now had a tint of blush at the cheeks and lips, and she had an honest smile that reached her eyes. He wasn't sure what exactly had changed. He didn't think 3 years would change a person that much, but something did in fact seem different. Suddenly the Molly before him was no longer a little girl, but a woman. He felt a little embarrassed even thinking about her in that way, but he couldn't help it try as he might.

Here she stood splotched with mud and rinsing in a river. The fact that she had even offered to help at such a laborious and dirty task in the first place was not a thing most women would even have considered. Nor was having walked to the Hall from her house in this weather. She wrote to him with intellectual questions and an unfeigned interest in his findings. She was eager to learn and had a voracity about seeking knowledge. His family loved her, and she was loved by all of them in return. At this moment millions of thoughts were going through his mind, all of them about what he knew about Molly and they all seemed to be coming to the same conclusion: that Molly Gibson was exceptionally rare and different from any other woman he had known, and that he was only just now realizing it.

* * *

 **Okay sorry. I meant to put this up earlier but I was going to split it as two different chapters but then they each felt too short. So it took me a while because the 2** **nd** **half wasn't finished and I was too busy at work to get it done. I finally did. Let me know what you think. This one really should be "Welcome home Roger" and "Molly Gibson's Worth is Discovered" (which is still my favorite chapter title of the book). :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Roger's Resolve

**Okay sorry not many author's notes this time around but I want to say whoo-hoo and thank you for my very first review, TheOtherMissOgden! I was mostly kind of writing this for fun. Glad to know other people out there are reading, and hopefully enjoying. Without further ado, I present to you chapter 3.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 3: Roger's Resolve****

Now seeing Molly differently than had before, Roger found that try as he might he couldn't help but be acutely aware of his conversations with her. It was prepostuous, he had never before felt uncomfortable around Molly, in fact he would normally speak freely to her as though she were family. However, now desiring of her attention and affection, he found he would fumble searching for the right words or the appropriate manner to speak with her with the intention, and hope, that every sentence would work to woo her.

The result was that the walk back to the house felt completely awkward and he couldn't help but feel dissatisfied with it on a whole. He was overthinking what he would say and analyzing her every response. Still unsure of how Molly perceived him he was wary of scaring her off or having his interest in her be something she didn't reciprocate. So he chose his words carefully and the dialogue between them was anything but natural.

Molly had noticed Roger's somewhat formal approach to conversation, and was under the suspicion that perhaps seeing her and being back at home was reminding him too much of Cynthia. Maybe he had taken the ending of their engagement harder than he had led her to believe. He seemed a little more reserved than usual and she felt several awkward moments of silence on the approach to the house.

She was happily relieved to be greeted by Mrs. Hamley when arriving in the house. Before she could protest they informed her that a bath was already being drawn for her, at the Squire's immediate insistence upon returning to the house. Mrs. Hamley had also already found an old gown of hers which Molly could borrow in lieu of the soaked and muddy ones she now donned. No sooner had Molly walked in than she had been whisked away to her bath. Roger upset that he couldn't continue their conversation and not wanting to leave it on such an ungainly note retreated to his room to also get cleaned up.

* * *

Roger had come down soon after having changed into dry clothes. He took up a pipe and a seat in an arm chair at the base of the stairs, wanting to make sure he caught another chance to speak to Molly. Once again his mind was racing thinking about the young Miss Gibson. He was caught recalling every memory he could over their years of acquaintance, trying to go over them in his head and figure out why he had never once thought of Molly as anything more than a sister.

He remembered very clearly their first meeting. Having found her crying in their gardens as a young girl, upset upon hearing of her father's remarriage. He had to admit it had not painted her in the most attractive light. Her eyes all puffy from crying and honestly from what he had heard he had thought her selfish to be so upset by the news of her father's newfound happiness. He had tried to convince her of this view, and told her that pre-judging her step-mother would do no one any favors.

She had seemingly taken his words to heart, but even after meeting her step-mother-to-be she had been unhappy with the planned union. He remembered her sharp retort to his advice, and it had surprised him that she had spoken so honestly and displayed far more intelligence and wit in her response than he had previously expected from her.

It was this discovery and a desire to cheer her up which had led him to showing her into his study. He had introduced her to the wonders of the natural world and his passion for the sciences. To her credit she had quickly picked up an interest in the subject and read several of the books he lent her, as well as any he recommended. His interest in her then had been as an apt pupil, a protege of sorts whose eagerness to learn, combined with being unfamiliar with the subject matter, only bolstered his own pride in being a source of such knowledge.

He stopped and noticed his pipe had gone out while he had been lost in thought. He got up to relight it again. Took another glance at the stairs to make sure Molly wasn't coming down before resuming his introspection.

He wanted to slap himself for thinking so simply back then. How could he have let his vanity and pride have blinded him so? But he knew in his heart it had given him great pleasure to be looked up to in such a way. As mere man of twenty and one years at the time, to be looked up to as a mentor and teacher by another had been an elation. A giant bolster to his pride, and take pride in his pupil he did. Molly absorbed all that he taught her and was always eager for more information. How could he have not noted then how bright she was and taken that as a virtue.

Then there had been the matter of Cynthia. He almost groaned aloud so ashamed was he at his foolishness and stupidity in that matter. There was no denying that the former Miss Kirkpatrick was beautiful, but to have fallen so ridiculously and completely for her beauty and charm! And he called himself an intellectual man. To be fair Miss Kirkpatrick had been so amiable and pleasant, and he had mistaken her general good nature and politeness for interest. But he had failed to see how superficially she had taken anything he had said. How could he have failed to notice that she hardly responded with any questions that hinted at her actually having listened to him.

He couldn't recall a single wholly intelligent question from her regarding his life or his interests. Yet he had imagined her as one who thought deeply and had an acute mind. Not that he would call Cynthia stupid, but he should have seen that her mind was nothing compared to Molly's. No, he had seen what he wanted to see and imagined Cynthia to be more than she was, and all that time neglected noticing Molly.

What a foolish youth he had been. He physically shook his head in disgust at himself. He vowed to himself that he would make it right this time. This time he was going to confess his love and admiration for the right person! For in just thinking of Molly in this new light, he was soon becoming convinced that she was the only woman in the world who could make him happy.

* * *

 **Okay so this one was a little short. I apologize, I don't usually write. I mean I'm relatively new to it. Usually I read a lot and I'm an artist so I spend more time drawing, well at least I should. I get torn between whether or not to write, make art, veg out in front of the TV, or just sleep. That being said, I do have more to this story in my head. Just not sure how long it'll take me to feel happy with how it's written. So I figured I'd put up this first part to at least put up something. Thanks for reading and please feel free to review. Love to know what people think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: More About Molly

**Author's notes: Sorry for the delay everyone. I got hung up on how I wanted to continue the story. I have an vague idea of the things I want to happen, but it's the progression from point A to point B that I find difficult. Then I fell back into the P &P fandom because the latest PPZ movie piqued my interest in other books in that universe. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Glad to know there are still W&D fans out there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: More about Molly**

Roger heard the familiar creak of the fourth stair and immediately turned from his chair to see who was descending, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. Molly was descending the stairs in a swirling wave of flowing muslin overlain with sheer chiffon. It was one of his mother's old gowns and the style was no longer what was worn by women these days, but it was far more fanciful and elegant than anything he had ever seen Molly wearing. The light colors and soft glowing fabrics contrasted with her dark hair and features, and the scooped neckline accentuated her long neck and delicate complexion. The afternoon light made her look like an ethereal angel or otherworldly nymph. _Beautiful._ The sight had rendered him nearly incapable of speech, nor hardly breathe at the moment.

Her eyes were downcast watching her footing and she had not yet noticed him. When she reached the ground floor and was turning to make her way to the dining room he finally remembered himself. He stood suddenly from his seat, and watched as she started in surprise before realization and a smile came over her features. His heart skipped a beat as her beauty overtook him again.

"Oh! Roger. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Molly said apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." Roger finally managed to reply, her statement snapping him out of his reverie. He glanced at her again, longing to commit this image of beauty to memory. He suddenly realized he was bordering on staring. "Um, would you.. would you like to take some tea." He came up, with hoping she hadn't noticed his awkward stutter.

She smiled gently back "Yes, thank you. Tea would be lovely."

"I'll ring for some directly" He nodded curtly to her before ringing for a servant and asking for a fresh pot of tea to be set out for them in the parlor. Afterwards he made his way back and held out a hand to gesture that they move to the front parlor. Molly nodded back and made her way as he took a place beside her.

He cast glances at her and as they entered the brightly lit room. Although overcast the more numerous windows of the room brightened the glow upon her. He watched in silence and noted how gracefully she moved. She took a seat on the divan and though he wanted to sit beside her, he thought better of himself and took to the chair next to the table beside her. It was perfect. Here was his chance the perfect setup for a tête-à-tête and him to come clean with his feelings.

His resolve suddenly fluttered. How was he to broach the subject? Would not a confession of love after not having seen her for nearly three years seem peculiar? Or worse desperate?

Not to mention his previous engagement to her step-sister and Cynthia's recent marriage. Would not a proposal in light of all that was between them seem as though he were merely moving to the next available option. Of course that would not be the case, but suddenly he realized that more needed to be said and explained than a simple profession of love.

A lengthy explanation of why he had previously chosen Cynthia over herself would require careful thought and preparation. He would not want to wound her accidentally. Perhaps a letter would better way to approach all that needed to be said. And then there was still the matter of her feelings. He still did not know how she felt about him. Perhaps it would be better if he waited to see if he could get a better idea of what her regard was for him. He looked at her unsure once again of what to say. She looked back and unfortunately he could not guess what she was thinking.

The tea was brought in and after the niceties of dismissing the staff a silence crept across the room, each sipped from their cup formally, and there was little sound but the clinking of the china. _I must say something!_ "How have you been?" He blurted out at the same Molly opened her mouth and asked "How was your journey back?"

They both smiled politely a silent acknowledgment that they both knew the silence had become too much. He held out a hand "I'm sorry. Please, continue."

She glanced away and a slight blush took to her cheeks. "I was just wondering how your journey back was. Did anything happen since your last letter?"

He smiled back. "No, the voyage in itself was rather uneventful, which I was most grateful for. Being long at sea is definitely not pleasant, but one does not wish to find excitement in the form of a storm."

She laughed politely. "Yes I imagine not. I've never been on a ship are they as large as they look in the pictures?"

"Oh yes. The ship I was aboard must have had 20 cabins, and some of the lower levels held at least that many with 5-10 people to a cabin."

"Goodness. So many. Did you get to see much on the water?"

"Indeed. It was incredible. I spent most of my time up on deck. On several occasions we could even see marine life. Whales, though only from a far. Several patches of jellyfish. I managed to catch a specimen or two which I bottled and stored with my other cargo. The dolphins I found to be the most interesting however. Over the course of the trip there were several sightings, sometimes 2-3 times a day! I recorded several different species and noted their differences in color and size. Though they varied in species the behaviors of all were very similar. They seemed to travel in groups consist of somewhere between 10-30 in number and they were incredibly fast in the water. They kept right abreast of the ship, even surpassing us."

"Were they really so close, that you could count them so!" Molly's eyes were alight with interest and he could tell as she leaned in closer that she was genuinely intrigued by the details. _How could I have been so blind before?_

"Oh yes, very! Why I felt I could almost toss something off the bow and hit them. Though we were in very deep waters, they would leap right along side the ship. Almost a sort of bounding, as it were, in the their field of water, but it was very apparent that they were following us at times. It was almost as if they were as interested in us as we in them. There was definitely an expressed intelligence to them and their being such social creatures speaks to such. "

"Incredible! How I wish I could have witnessed such a sight!" Molly's face brightened in excitement at his tale, and Roger wanted desperately to take her in his arms at that moment and tell her how he felt. He was almost prepared to do so and damn the consequences, but just as he was about to speak up the door to the parlor opened and Osborne stuck his head in.

"Ah, here's where you both have got to. Excuse me, might I borrow the fair Molly. Ossie has just woken from his nap and is insistent upon her presence since hearing she is here at the Hall."

Molly stood at once a large smile across her face. "Of course!" She turned to Roger, "if that's alright with you Roger. I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, but I would hate to keep Little Ossie waiting."

Roger of course stood and gestured for the door. "Yes, of course. I'd not think of keeping you." He said politely feeling horrible that internally he was upset by the demands of a child of little more than a year in age.

Osborne smiled at Roger and turned his gaze back to Molly before giving an apologetic bow. "Yes. I'd rather insist you didn't keep little Osborne waiting. For though his request is at current little more than a cry of 'Mo-wy,' I fear that it would escalate soon if you do not make an appearance." With that Osborne and Molly had run off to the adjoining house on the estate where Osborne and Aimee lived with their son.

Roger was left regretting not having said more, yet feeling much more pleased at the ease they had conversed this time around. He did think that Molly was impartial to him. Her smiles and easiness of conversation over tea seemed very genuine. He did not get the sense she was pretending, but was it merely her being polite. Did she actually enjoy or like his company. He simply could not tell. Perhaps she thought of him as a brother, as he once thought of her as nothing more than a sister. If that were the case could she ever think of him as something more. For a mere friendship with Miss Molly Gibson was now something that Roger was sure was not enough for him. He wanted her at his side, for life. Her and only her. Could he convince her that he was the right man to be her companion for the rest of her years. He certainly hoped so. He must see that they converse more, and that he see more of her.

* * *

Unfortunately Roger was not given a chance to hardly see, much less speak with, Molly again that afternoon. Ossie now awake, had capitalized every spare moment that Molly had had at the Hall. Roger was able to watch her during the afternoon from his seat with his father outside. They watched on as Molly, Osborne and Aimee chased the little one around the garden or threw various items in the pond.

Seeing this other side of Molly had pulled at his heart strings. Roger had never given much thought to children. Since he had yet to procure even a wife, thinking that far into the future had not seemed logical. Plus he could not seem to imagine himself as a father with a child, but seeing how careful and pleasant Molly was playing with his nephew had quickly opened up the idea to him. He had never really witnessed her painted in such a light, her maternal qualities put on display before him. He could now imagine her as the mother of their child or children, and the thought had made his heart swell.

Thankfully Molly accepted an invitation to dinner that night. Which would allow for him to have more time in her presence. He had never so meticulously gotten dressed up in his dinner garb before, and his valet must have noticed he was on end as he went through a more unusual perusal of his evening wear than was the norm. When he finally came down to dinner he found he was the last one down and politely excused himself. Though his father had finally come to terms with the French woman who was now his daughter-in-law, he still did not feel comfortable having her to table, which often times meant Osborne and Aimee took dinner in their own home. Thus it was just the Squire, Mrs. Hamley, Molly and himself at dinner tonight.

As the dinner progressed he could not help but feel his gaze lingered on Molly too often. Surely to anyone paying attention his interest was unquestionable. He watched as she joked with his father. This too was an elation, as the Squire was very much rough around the edges at times. Prickly as a rose bush and very opinionated, it was often hard for most to like the man, but it was apparent that Molly did not mind his moods and easily kept his spirits up with her own jests. In return the Squire treated her as warmly as family.

"Molly," his mother had spoken up from his right. "I had forgotten to ask but did you hear about the party that Lord Hollingford is throwing at the Towers in honor of our Roger's recent expedition and safe return?" His mother beamed at him and Roger who had almost forgotten himself turned to Molly swelling with pride and a little shame that he wanted to see if her opinion of him was heightened by the news.

"Oh yes! I did hear. I've been invited to join as a guest of Lady Harriet's." Molly had smiled back in return, then turning to Roger added "And congratulations to you Roger on the achievement." Now it was his turn to blush.

"Oh I'm so glad you've been invited," Mrs Hamley replied back to Molly. "Well, I was going to say if you had not we would happily have invited you along as our guest. As improper as that may be, I'm sure they would not deny a request from the guest of honor." His mother's eyes fell to him now, "You would have no qualms to having asked an invite of Miss Gibson would you not Roger?"

"No, of course not! Molly must come!" He and Molly exchanged smiles across the table.

"Yes, this is very good." The Squire spoke up finally. "Molly I must insist you keep Mrs. Hamley and myself company at this event, for I fear you'll be the only one in the lot to talk to in terms I can understand. Bunch of science nonsense and big words is all I should expect will come out of anyone else. If it weren't for the fact that Roger is the guest of honor I would have declined our invitation." The Squire said bristly, but every one at the table knew him well enough to dismiss his words and gave each other knowing smiles.

"Yes," continued Mrs. Hamley to their guest. "I hear its going to be quite the gathering of scientific minds. I'm curious is your Mr. Montgomery going to be attending? Is he not interested in the sciences?"

Molly suddenly cast her eyes down and a blush took over her features. The confusion on Roger's face he felt had to be plain as day. _Your Mr. Montgomery?_ He had nearly frozen in puzzlement at what his mother could have meant in phrasing her question in such a way. He had been in the process of raising his wine glass to sip from but immediately set it back down in order to better study Molly's response.

The blush was very obvious, and a slight shyness or embarrassment could be seen by one who knew her well, or had been observing her as closely as he had. She finally managed to look back at his mother and say, "Mrs. Hamley, I wish that you wouldn't address him so, but yes Mr. Montgomery is planning on attending, as is my father. Both were invited by Lord Hollingford for the occasion."

His mother had clapped her hands in delight at the news and let out a happy "Oh!" Causing Molly's face to reddened further. "I'm sorry Molly. I don't mean to embarrass you about it. I'll say nothing more on the subject." Roger's brows furrowed in frustration and further confusion. Blast, how he wished his mother would say more! It would not be prudent for him to inquire about it, especially with Molly's obvious wish to move away from the subject, but curiosity was eating away at him. The rest of the dinner nothing else was mentioned about the mysterious Mr. Montgomery.

Roger and his parents saw Molly off in the family carriage, and she promised to return in a few days to return his mother's dress and shoes as well as visit further with the family. Until then Roger was determined to find out more about who this gentleman was and what was his relation to Molly.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading, and thanks to people for the reviews! I love knowing that someone out there is actually reading this silly thing, and it helps motivate me to keep writing. More details on Mr. Montgomery to come! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Mystery of Mr Montgomery

**Author's Notes: Okay so this one was written almost back to back with the last chapter. Enjoy! Please read and review loved to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Mystery of Mr. Montgomery Revealed**

After the Hamleys waved off their guest they retreated back to the hall. "Will you be joining us tonight mama?"

Roger said offering his mother his arm as she took to the stair. "Yes Roger, I think I will." She said smiling up at her youngest son and giving his arm a loving pat as they entered Hamley Hall. Roger had noticed since he had been back his mother took to sitting up with them after dinner, prior to his trip to Africa she was often to ill to even make it to dinner on most occasions, much less sit up with them for another hour or so.

"Your health seems greatly improved, mama. You are feeling well?"

"Oh yes, Roger! I am much recovered these days. Why the laughter of little Ossie seems to be the best medicine for my condition, and now having you safely returned and at home, why I could not possibly be happier than I have been these past few weeks."

She pulled her son closer for a tighter embrace and he felt a surge of happiness and love at that moment. He was by all means very happy, things were going incredibly well for him and his family as compared to when he had left. If only he could secure Molly as his wife. He might then believe himself the most blessed man in the world.

Now if only he could sort out the mystery of this Mr. Montgomery. It was not lost on him that his mother attending them tonight might give him the chance to ask further about the gentleman whose name had been foremost in his mind since it's mention. As they made their way into the parlor his father took to the decanter to procure himself a glass of brandy.

"Would you care for a glass tonight Rog?" The squire asked.

"Yes, sir I think I will. Thank you." Roger said as he watched his mother take a seat on the divan, the same one Molly had sat at for tea earlier. Roger took the same spot at the table next to her. He wanted to ask about Mr. Montgomery, but aside from flat out bringing up the man, he couldn't think of a way to bring his question round in a natural way.

His father handed him a glass which he kindly accepted, before taking a seat on the divan next to Mrs. Hamley. His mother had a pleased smile on her face, and suddenly spoke up with a soft comment of "Miss Molly is such a wonderful young lady, it was such a sight to see the poor girl soaked to the bone this morning." Her eyes lit up, "Ah, but how lovely she looked in my old gown!"

"What?" The Squire started confused, then finally catching up with Mrs. Hamley's thoughts then agreed in a polite. "Yes, yes. She did look rather different. Certainly had some color about her."

"Oh I am so glad she will be going to the Towers for the party. I do wish my gowns weren't so old fashioned or I would certainly like to lend her one for the occasion. The poor dear does not have nearly enough evening gowns from what I have seen." Mrs. Hamley continued. "Her new mama hardly spends as much as she should on that girl."

She paused for a moment to think on her comment. Roger was still racking his brain for how to bring up the question of Mr. Montgomery when suddenly the flash of an idea came across his mother's face and she exclaimed, "Mr. Hamley! Do you think we could offer Molly a bit of money to purchase something for the occasion?"

His father looked up from his glass of brandy, brows furrowed. "What? Why on earth would we do such a thing?" He let out a scoff, "I do adore Miss Molly, but if the girl is in need of a gown, then it falls upon Gibson to accommodate her needs, not us!"

Mrs. Hamley took up a bit of a pout. "Oh but Squire Hamley! You did hear that Mr. Montgomery would be in attendance did you not?" _How fortuitous!_ Here was his mother bringing up the very subject to which Roger was most curious about! He sipped his drink anxiously ready to take in the conversation before him.

"Yes, what of it?" Was his father's reply to her question.

"Oh Mr. Hamley, you are so unobservant at times! Why you must see that Mr. Montgomery is rather fond of Molly!" Roger's face took on a sour expression at this last line, which he quickly tried to mask by raising his glass for another sip.

"I have noticed no such thing." the Squire replied.

"Well, whether you have noticed it or not. I tell you it's true! Why I expect we will be hearing of an engagement any day now, and Mr. Montgomery being in town for this soiree, seems the perfect occasion for him to make an offer!" She couldn't help but clap her hands together in excitement, a broad smile on her face.

The mortification on Roger's face then must have been plain, for she turned to him and said, "Oh Roger aren't you excited for our little Molly?"

Roger suddenly at a loss for words, his mind was trying to process this newfound news, and simultaneously he felt as though someone had his heart in their hands and were trying to wretch the organ from out of his chest. His mother's glee in the very thing that Roger was hoping was not the case regarding the mystery of Mr. Montgomery was also making him sick to his stomach. He quickly put a false smile on his face and replied. "I am not sure mother. Unfortunately, I am not familiar with this gentleman and cannot say whether or not this is good for Miss Gibson." His smile slipped but he quickly returned it.

"Oh it is an excellent match for Molly!" His mother continued unaware of the pain she was inflicting on her poor lovesick son. "A doctor like her father."

"Achem." The Squire cleared his throat. "Not a doctor yet!" He spoke up in clarification.

Mrs. Hamley gave her husband a curt waving of her right hand. "Yes, yes. Minor details, but he will be a doctor soon. He's still studying." she said directing her last line to Roger as an explanation. "And he's a fine looking young man, such a good prospect for little Molly."

The Squire let out a little grumble. "Yes, I suppose I can agree with you there. I don't expect that she could do much better in her situation." He shifted in his chair. Roger sometimes didn't understand his parents. They adored Molly, he knew they did, yet sometimes they could not help but speak of her as though she were so unfortunate and beneath them. It was the circumstance of her father being a man of profession with no title or land, that kept them to such old fashioned and archaic thoughts. Why should they still hold that against her knowing her as they did now? He loved his parents, but sometimes they could be cruel with their values. "Well," his father continued completely indifferent to the fact that he had just insulted Molly. "I guess some good did come out of that baggage sister of Molly's marriage."

"Squire Hamley!" Mrs. Hamley exclaimed nodding to Roger. "We're sorry Roger. I know you don't like to hear the former Miss Kirkpatrick addressed so. I've tried to keep to your wishes. Have we not Squire." She looked to her husband a sad plea on her face.

The Squire grumbled more audibly this time muttering to himself. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry but that Miss Kirkpatrick did treat you very ill Roger, and I'm afraid I will never find it in me to forgive her."

Roger sat in silence still not sure what he was feeling at present. A gloom had set upon him since this news of Mr. Montgomery, and the cloud was only getting heavier and darker as his parents continually brought up the memory of his own engagement to Molly's sister Cynthia. However it was not a remorse about their failed engagement that upset him, but a reminder that he had made such a poor decision in choosing Cynthia over Molly. His horribly regretful choice continued to plague him and cause him unbearable shame. Perhaps, had he not been blinded by the charms of the fair Cynthia, Molly might have been his betrothed instead all those years ago. And now with the knowledge of Mr. Montgomery, a man who had apparently seen Molly's virtues and recognized her worth, there was the possibility that she may never be his at all. _Too late. I may be too damned late!_

"I say Roger. Are you okay?" The Squire spoke up at this point, the question snapping Roger out of his introspection. "You seem a bit ill lad." Roger saw the worried glances exchanged between his parents. _Damned._ He could not hide his pain, and they probably thought it was the mention of Cynthia that had sprung it.

Roger nodded, "It is alright father. I am quite over Miss Kirkpatrick, of that I can assure you both." He gave a false yawn trying to hide the disappointment on his face. "I am getting rather tired though. If you both would excuse me I think I shall retire for the night." He stood and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek before retreating to his room where he hoped sleep would stop the ache in his heart.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Okay sorry I'm super into angst guys. I love it. I'm sorry, but what's a good love story without a couple twists and turns. Well I hope any W &D fans out there are liking the story so far. Now like Roger, I'm off to bed! **


	6. Chapter 6: Regrets

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry everyone for the incredibly late update. Life got in they way of things. I had my 2nd baby after my last post, and had to adjust to life with 2 kids. I haven't forgotten the story but it definitely has taken a back seat to kids, work and what not. Its been so long I had to do some catching up on my own story to figure out where I had left off! For those who have stuck with it and written reviews, thank you. For those just discovering it; you are lucky to have not had to deal with my sporadic updates. Thanks again for reading.**

 **CHAPTER 6: REGRETS**

The next morning Roger found it incredibly difficult to rise and go about his usual routine. He had a terrible night with very little sleep. His mind would not stop thinking about Molly and Mr. Montgomery. About how he was possibly doomed to lose the woman he loved just when he realized he loved her. He would question whether or not he was being silly in even thinking he deserved Molly considering what superficiality and lack of interest he had shown in the years of their acquaintance. But the more he thought about her, the more he was sure that she, and she alone, was in possession of the traits that he would desire in a wife. She would be the standard to which he would hold all other women and he was very certain most if not all would fall very, very short of that standard. Molly was a treasure, one in a million, and he had failed to see it.

He finally made it down to breakfast and spent a lot of time lost in thought. Osborne found him in the dining room sitting alone sliding an egg back and forth across his plate. "Roger. Have you seen mother?" When Roger failed to respond and continued pushing the egg around, Osborne immediately knew something was up. His brother was hardly a daydreamer, and the look of depression on his face was one Osborne may have never seen on Roger's face before in his life. Concern suddenly filled Osborne's face.

"I say, Roger, are you okay?" This time he put a hand on his brother's shoulder to alert him to his presence and took a seat next to him while doing so. He look directly at Roger, studying his face and manner. Roger finally snapped out of his thoughts looked up at Osborne and tried to return to his normal state of cheerfulness.

"Osborne, sorry I didn't hear you come in." Osborne was not convinced.

"Didn't hear me? I'd say; with that thousand yard stare you had on, you'd think your mind was still in Africa." Osborne looked at him closely again. "Is it still in Africa? What's going on with you today?" Roger was about to put on a fake smile when Osborne immediately called him out on it. "And there's no sense in trying to lie about it to me, as your brother, you know very well I'd know if you were even trying."

Roger looked at his brother tight lipped, but gave an exasperated sigh at the matter of fact expression his older brother was giving him. He knew Osborne was telling the truth, and he knew his brother would get it out of him one way or another. There were no secrets between them, they were more than just brothers, they were also each others close confidants and best friends. Roger looked around the room to make sure there was no one around. Osborne immediately knew what he was about.

"Don't worry father's gone out to inspect the tenants. Mother is no where around, I suspect she's fallen asleep in the garden as she often does at this time of morning, and Aimee and Ossie are back in the cottage preparing for an outing. You can tell me." He said giving his younger brother a reassuring smile. "What is it that is troubling you?"

Roger looked at Osborne for a long while before finally letting out in a tone louder than even he expected, "Oh Osborne, I've been such a fool, such a damned fool!" Roger brought a fist down on the table causing the dishes and silverware to clatter in response. "I've made such a mess of things and now it might actually cost me the woman I love." He let out a groan and brought his hand up to his head, running it through his hair obviously frustrated.

Osborne started at him completely puzzled at this exclamation. His younger brother had always been the level headed and logical one, while he himself was the expressive and emotional poet. He'd never seen Roger so troubled and especially not so much that it would drive him to such an outburst. It was a side of Roger he'd never seen before.

Roger now had his head down with his hand still resting a top it. Osborne carefully reached a hand out to place on his brother's back, while saying carefully. "Come now Roger. I've never seen you like this. What has happened, what is it that you've done?"

"Cynthia..." Roger started and at once Osborne felt he understood.

"Roger forget her, she's not worth.."

"No," Roger interceded. "No it's not that. I proposed to Cynthia, and I regret it. But not because she's gone and married someone else..." He let out another groan. It was obvious he was struggling to get to the truth of the matter.

"Roger." Osborne said softly and once his brother had met eyes with him he gave him his most reassuring smile. "Roger, it's me. We can tell each other anything. We'll work it out together. Brothers and beyond remember?"

Roger let out a slight chuckle at Osborne pulling up the silly motto they had come up with as children. He knew Osborne would never betray his secret and Osborne had been willing to tell Roger about his secret love for the Frenchwoman who was now his wife. He let out a sigh before finally leaning back in his chair and letting out. "I think, no; I am pretty sure that I am in love with Molly."

He watched carefully as Osborne processed the information. He held up a hand defeated. "There you have it. Do with it what you will."

"Molly." Osborne said again. "And you are sure?"

"Yes." Roger replied.

"Well I'm not entirely sure I see the problem. So what are you waiting for, tell her, not me." Osborne a laughing smile took over the serious expression on Osborne's handsome features. "What are you trying to find the most romantic way to go about it? I can definitely help you there."

"What? No. I mean, yes and no... Oh Osborne, you don't think that's weird considering I was engaged to her sister?"

Osborne pulled his hand off his brother's chair and grabbed a slice of toast, spreading some butter on it. Obviously he didn't think the crisis was nearly as dire as Roger did. "Plenty of people have been engaged, and if they aren't married it doesn't mean anything. Why should it, besides Cynthia is married to someone else now, and that was years ago."

"You truly think so?" Roger looked at him, his spirits lifting a little. "Well does it seem too sudden? I've only just returned from nearly four years abroad, and now after seeing her for just a day I want to marry her. It sounds ridiculous to me. Desperate even."

"Roger, Roger. You are overthinking it. You've known Molly for much longer than a day. Why she's like a part of the family. It makes sense that you're feelings for her might have changed over the years." He buttered his toast and took a bite waving the toast around as he spoke. "Why I must admit, and I've said it before mind you, that that Molly wasn't quite done growing. She has grown quite lovely and graceful in the time you've been gone. She may have been a bit gawky as a child, but now she's a beautiful woman. Very picturesque I'd say." He said chewing, his gaze and words drifting, until Roger cleared his throat.

He snapped back to see a look on Roger's face. He hadn't realized how dead serious his brother was. He had been infatuated with Cynthia but his eyes now betrayed a deeper feeling. Osborne threw up his hands defensively. "Come now, I'm happily married. Just an observation, and only made because you brought her up."

"Yes well, she is beautiful, but she's also intelligent! And bright and inquisitive! She's kind and funny, thoughtful and sweet. She speaks intelligently and reads, and can keep conversation.." Roger saw the silly smile on Osborne's face and knew that his brother knew that he was in love.

"Oh, do go on," Osborne said the large smile never leaving his face.

"Sorry," Roger said apologetically a blush sweeping across his cheeks. "I'm just so upset with myself that never noticed before. I mean she's always been this way and somehow I am only now observing it. And to add to this shamefulness I had gone and proposed to her step-sister instead." He cringed again.

Osborne finished another bite and placed his toast down. "Look I've told you that's long past. Cynthia is blindingly beautiful you can't beat yourself up for having fallen for her. Most men would, she was very pleasant, and amiable too. Why if I had not already been in love with and secretly married to Aimee, I would probably have been vying for the former Miss Kirkpatrick's hand as well."

"Then there's the issue of Mr. Montgomery." Roger said retreating back into his seat and his sour mood. "Do you know this gentleman?"

"Oh?" Osborne said, then his mind made the connection. "Oh." he said in a lower tone. Just as Osborne had earlier boasted of being able to read Roger, Roger was capable of the same with his brother. He immediately could tell Osborne knew of the fellow.

"You do know him! What can you tell me about him. Is there any danger of an engagement between him and Molly?! Mother seemed quite certain about it yesterday."

"I haven't met him but once. There was a ball thrown by the Lucas' in the spring. I think he was down from London. It seems he's come to Hollingford on a few occasions."

"What business does he have in Hollingford?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. He's a doctor of some sort. I thought it was to study with Mr. Gibson, though he still lives in London, and is not staying in Hollingford, so perhaps not."

"Do you think he's come to visit Molly?" Roger looked at his brother and once again his brother's face betrayed his thoughts. "Is he courting Molly?"

"I'm not entirely sure.."

"Osborne." Roger gave his brother a stare that spoke volumes.

Osborne let out a sigh. "I think so yes." He watched Roger's face fall. "He's been down on a few occasions but I only met him the once, and he was in the company of the Gibsons. Molly in particular. I was introduced to him through her."

"Are they engaged?" Roger inquired. "Is she fond of him?"

"Molly?" Osborne shook his head. "I don't think they are engaged, there has been no announcement and I'm certain she would have told us if they were. As to her regards towards him that is something I honestly cannot answer for I do not know. You might have better luck asking Aimee. I think she and Molly discuss such things now and then."

Roger let out another depressing sigh. "I don't want to ask Aimee such a question. Let's not drag her into this as well. Especially if it's all for nothing."

"But Roger I've told you, they aren't engaged. So there IS still hope!" He reached out and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Just talk to Molly. Tell her how you feel."

Roger leaned back again thinking. He was risking making a fool of himself if she was interested in this Mr. Montgomery. He was worried and he definitely didn't want to make it awkward between them. "You really think I should do that? What if she's in love with him?"

"I think you cannot give up. If you truly do feel the way you do, you can't just let it go without letting her know. Especially if there's the possibility she would end up with someone else."

Roger looked at his older brother. Maybe Osborne was right. His mind was racing with thoughts; playing out scenarios and trying to imagine what or how he would even begin to talk to Molly on the subject. He had even more to think about now and was trying to make up his mind about what to do next. "Yes I suppose you are right." He nodded in concession to his brother's advice. "Excuse me and thank you Osborne," Roger said standing he was still a little disheveled, he gave his brother a curt smile. "Now I really should go get cleaned up." As he walked toward the door it was obvious he was still mulling over their talk.

Osborne gave him a slightly skeptical look. He wasn't bounding off in excitement the way he had been when he had proposed to Miss Kirkpatrick, and Osborne was wondering if Roger really was going to take his advice or not. Whether or not Roger wanted it. Osborne decided he was going to ask Aimee what she knew about the situation as soon as he next saw his wife.


End file.
